It's Time
by isa.gutierrz98
Summary: Song-fic It's Time de Imagine Dragons "Bella quiere que Edward entienda que su transformación no cambio quien en verdad es, y le tiene una sorpresa" pésimo summary, pero entren y lean.


_Hola-a,hoy vengo con un lindo song fic, espero les guste._

* * *

**IT'S TIME**

Había pasado un año desde la pelea con los Vulturi y ya estaba acostumbrada a esta vida, me encantaba ver todo de la manera que lo hago y sentir el viento rozar mi piel cuando corro entre los arboles, amo poder tener a mi nueva familia y poder estar con Edward y Nessie (si, al fin cedí al horroroso apodo), seguir en contacto con mi mejor amigo y a veces con mi padre, él es un hombre que no pregunta mucho, para mi es mejor así. Tengo muchas cosas que no creí poderlas tener, sin embargo aquí estoy con mi maravilloso esposo, con una vida feliz. Yo sé que Edward vive feliz, lo conozco más que nadie, y sé, que él ama la vida que tenemos, pero a veces se siente mal por estar disfrutando tanto, ya que supuestamente él me arrebato mi humanidad… algunas veces siento que hace algunas preguntas, como probando que sigo siendo la misma, nunca he dicho nada, porque haría cualquier cosa por Edward, así esto fuera mantener su conciencia tranquila… pero este tipo de cosas, me están empezando a sacar la rabia, la paciencia nunca fue mi fuerte…  
Así que le tengo preparada una linda sorpresa, para su cumpleaños… lo mejor es que solo me tengo que encargar de una pequeña cosa, el resto esta en manos de mi amada duende síquica, estoy segura que ya lo sabe y salió a comprar lo que necesito…  
En fin, mi idea consta de cantarle una canción, con mi nueva melodiosa voz todo es más sencillo, solo tengo que decirle lo que pienso en la canción y luego decirle que lo amo mucho, esta parte es sencilla y es la parte que me toca, siempre fui buena con las palabras, así que mientras hago un poco de comida para Jake y Nessie, pienso en la canción y se va formando una linda melodía...

*Cumpleaños de Edward*  
todos estamos en la sala de la casa Cullen, nosotros los Cullen, algunos de la manada de Jake, esta la familia Denali, y mi padre, todos felicitan a Edward y entregan sus regalos, yo cada vez estoy mas nerviosa. Sin duda, Ali ha hecho un excelente trabajo, como siempre. Hasta me compro un lindo vestido, que me gusta y le gusta a ella, eso es un gran avance…  
veo a Alice hacerme señas, eso significa que es mi hora, me paro en el escenario improvisado y empiezo

-Yo quiero dedicarle esto, a la persona más maravillosa del mundo entero, Ed, te amo, Feliz cumpleaños- le dije mirándolo. Luego empezó la pista que le pedí a Emmet que me sacara

_Así que esto es lo que querías decir_  
_cuando dijiste que no era fácil_  
_y ahora es momento de construir_  
_una nueva vida_  
_No te contengas, haciendo las maletas_  
_y deja las preguntas para otro día_

Cante la primera estrofa pensando en nuestra vida, en lo que nos queda por recorrer en la felicidad que ahora tocamos con nuestros dedos cada mañana. Pensé en las cosas que me acuerdo que me conto de su pasado, cuando aun era humana, cosas borrosas pero al fin y al cabo recuerdos

_No quiero decepcionarte,_  
_no quiero que pienses que no soy yo_  
_porque después de todo,_  
_esta ciudad nunca duerme por la noche,_  
_es momento de empezar, ¿no es así?_  
_pienso un poco mas, pero entonces,_  
_lo admito, simplemente soy la misma que era,_  
_ahora, ¿no entiendes_  
_que nunca cambiaré quien soy?_

Este lo dije con un poco mas de humor en la parte donde dice que esta ciudad no duerme, demonios, somos vampiros, no dormimos… a todos les hizo gracia, mi ángel muestra su sonrisa torcida, sé que esta amando que haga esto. Hago gran énfasis en lo de nunca cambiar, ¡Dios! como quiero que lo entienda.

_Así que aquí es donde caíste,_  
_y a mí me dejan el camino que recorre el cielo,_  
_a través de millas de infierno nublado,_  
_justo hacia arriba, no mires atrás,_  
_convirtiendo el pasado en llamas,_  
_y dejando las preguntas para otro día._

Esta parte la cante con un doble sentido, Ed tuvo que vivir y sufrir mucho en su vida como vampiro, yo simplemente lo tuve a él, a mi cielo lo tenía en las manos.

_No quiero decepcionarte,_  
_no quiero dejar pasar cada momento,_  
_porque después de todo,_  
_esta ciudad nunca duerme por la noche,_  
_es momento de empezar, ¿no es así?_  
_lo siento un poco más, y entonces,_  
_lo admito, simplemente soy la misma que era,_  
_ahora, ¿no entiendes_  
_que nunca cambiaré quien soy?_  
_Es momento de que dejes de dudar ¿no es así?_

Sentimiento, esa es la palabra para este momento, sé que si Edward pudiera llorar lo haría… nunca cambiare quien soy, convertirme en vampiro no cambio mi personalidad, sigo siendo la misma chica amante a los libros y muerta de amor por él

_He cambiado un poco, pero entonces,_  
_lo admito, simplemente sigo siendo la mismo que era,_  
_ahora, ¿no entiendes_  
_que nunca dejare de amarte?_

Diablos, espero que nunca se te olvide, y si se te olvida ahí estaré para recordarlo, vida mía… mis ojos ya no son los mismos, pero a mi vista sigues siendo perfecto

_Esta vida nunca pareció tan corta,_  
_nuestro amor nunca se convertira_  
_en cenizas._  
_Somos uno, siempre seremos uno, estamos juntos y no existe mas que eso_

_Es momento de empezar, ¿no es así?_  
_pienso un poco más, pero entonces,_  
_lo admito, simplemente soy la misma que era,_  
_ahora, ¿no entiendes_  
_que nunca cambiaré quien soy?_  
_¿No entiendes que soy feliz?_

Estoy feliz, feliz contigo, amor.

Cada cosa que pensé, él la supo, porque deje mi escudo abierto en toda la canción, sé que entendió cada palabra…  
-Feliz, feliz cumpleaños, corazón.- termine con una sonrisa, lo vi acercarse a mí, y me tire a sus brazos a donde pertenezco, a donde siempre pertenecí.

* * *

¡Bueno! Este pequeñisisisimo Song-fic es basado en una canción de mi banda favorita Imagine Dragons llamada It's Time, para que me pudiera cuadrar con la historia tuve que cambiar algunas palabras, espero el contexto se entienda. Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción es genial, y pues la banda es lo mejorcito-o jajaja  
okeey dejo de hablar, espero su cariño con un lindo Reviews.

Gracias por leer c:


End file.
